karnione1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Empire of Menargothr
The Empire of Zirang is a imperial-based kingdom in the north-eastern area of the county of Karnione, towards the north-eastern coast of the Kingdom of Falcon. It is situated near the Main Capital city of the empire and holds it's massive military headquarters, and is home to many soldiers. Also, in close proximity to the city lies the grounds of the Rosaina Family. It has a population of around 12,600,000 citizens; is one of Karnione largest cities—rivaling the capital city of Falcon. It is a very prosperous town that has been an economic and cultural hot spot since times past forgotten. The city has been regarded by many as the most industrial kingdom where non-humans are most filled hated due to there promotions of non-humans being evil and they are a weaker race. Overview The Capital city of the Imperial Kingdom itself covers an area of 144 thousand square miles. Of this, 72% (133 thousand sq. miles) is arable land, and 27% (50 thousand sq. miles) is wilderness. The city is broken into four layers each with a unique kind of living area depending on status or etc. The imperial capital of Menargothr has a total population of 34 billion people which includes mostly humans, however a small percentage of non-humans that live in the city itself. This is mostly due to the massive amounts of discrimination towards non-humans however a some near-humans are left alone due to the fact they are related to humans in some way or form. People like Elves, Half-lings, Orcs and various other full-blood groups are mainly gonna be suffering racist remarks while in this kingdom even general hatred. The only group that isn't included in this list is the Dwarf since despite there size, they have earned the respect of the Empire. However no group is hated more then the Dark Elves since they are regarded as "Cave Elves" time and again they will mostly regarded as hated enemies compared to other groups. Geography and Outline City View The Imperial Capital is a sprawling metropolis, with multiple layers splitting the people from lower class all the way up to upper class depending on status of living. In the Sub Civitatem also known as "Lower District" (Latin for "Under City") Below the city itself lies a shadow city, the Sub Civitatem. After the Empire needed more room for the sick and otherwise poor, many people were forced to move below the street-level and now "Under City" as it's referred as is booming with activity as the upper city area. The massive waterways of the under city make it able to fit much more people then normal as the large stonework is able to be shaped by the local Dwarf Rock smiths who are able to shape the rocks as they see fit. Media Urbis also known as "Middle District" (Latin for "The Middle City Rose") is the liveliest part of whole imperial city with numerous vendors and houses. The Blacksmiths and even some mages shop can be found here, open only for members. At the end of the bazaar is a door, which leads to a bar known as the "The Drunken Goat" which is a On Charger's Avenue, in a civic ward of quiet streets and royal offices. The street outside is filled with strange languages and accents from traders who made port or otherwise people from different areas. Luna Praesule also known as "Upper District" (Latin for "Moon Dancer") is the upper-class area of the city, is after the cross-junction between the gates and is a popular hang-out spot. People like to come and sit around the fountain and massive garden watching travelers pass through the gates as it flows into the massive garden like a river, this area is very popular for it's high-class homes and 12 story large castle which is the primary HQ and training ground for the Imperial forces, inside the Emperor of the Menargothr country appears inside there watching and commanding his kingdom. Caerula Vilissimus (Latin for "Blue Ocean Raiser") also known as "Blue District" is the primary aquatic area of the imperial city with large among of trade ships, various kinds of shops & other goods that can be bought if you have the right among of coins. The whole area is a port-side area with a large amount of traders shops, non-human households and a large amount of aquatic areas including areas of activities such as fishing and crab hunting, hook-free areas for swimming and sailing practice and training. Notable Locations Culture Landmarks and Other Locations Political & Army Overview And The Laws Government Officials Overview Like any imperial-based government, Menargothr is run by the Imperial Emperor who sit at the top of the throne meanwhile those under him will service him or obey his command. The imperial throne highest political office in the empire and thus makes them the highest ranking political official in empire and the chief-in-chief however is in charge of controlling most of the day-to-day ordeals of the whole kingdom along with being the master of ceremonies for any official, city-wide events, festivals and holidays. Ranks and Goverment Offices *'The Emperor of Menargothr' :Little is known about the Emperor of Menargothr but it said, that he is a older man who seeks to expand his forces and purge the world of the believe of all powerful "Gods" as well as all races that do not share a single bit of a bloodlines to humans. He is the supreme ruler of the empire of Menargothr seeks to expand his boarders to take over all of Karnione. *'The Commander in Chief' :The Commander in Chief or simply called "The Emperor's Voice" is the man, who does most of the talking to the public as well as runs the day to day operations to the letter how the emperor wishes. He is also the head of the "Imperial Grand Council" which divides into sectors of the kingdom. The Commander-in-Chief services as the primary Grand General during the war able to serve as not as the leader of the army but, he also services as the primary general of the army. *'Imperial Grand Council' :There are a total of nine member in total of that make up this council, eight of them are officially apart of the council however the 9th is the Commander-in-Chief. Each of council member handles a major job such as Army, Taxes, Building and etc. Each of the councilors meet up once a week to exchange ideas as well as new plans for the future. A requirement of being a members of this council have experience being army based generals, this for for the event if the empire should go to war, the leadership will have some experience in able to command much larger forces during battle. *'The Zirang Judges' :They are the 13 of the most elite troopers who are self-proclaimed guardians of law and order in Menargothr. They're the Elite Guard of the imperial forces serving as a minimum of 2 years. Which effectively makes them the commanders of the Imperial Army, as well they are referred to as "Your Honor" by both outsiders of the group and each other. They are a special order of knights under the Imperial Menargothr Ministry of Law. :Each wields extraordinary legal power in his or her own right over lower-ranked Imperial officers. They act under the War Trust Council as well as enforces of the emperor's will as such, they are able to pass judgement upon people for there crimes without need of a trial depending on how bad it is it could lead to being spared, imprisoned or simply killed on the spot. *'The Imperial Knights' :They are the backbone of the imperial army, they are heavily armored warriors, they serve in the front-lines during war as well as battle harden warriors after intense training following there time as being a guardsmen. The mostly are seen in army barracks however they can also be seen patrolling the streets of the imperial cities. *'The Imperial Guardsmen' :The Imperial guardsmen following basic training and fighting are sent to guard the various imperial kingdoms and service as a type of police system. Some guardsmen can be promoted to Imperial Knight depending on there service and devotion to the imperial way of life. *'Greenhorn Imperial Forces' :The Greenhorns are the basic rookies of the imperial forces, the lowest among the food chain. They are still being prepared and being trained by the imperial guardsmen into full-on imperial officers over time. They can also be called into wars or guarding depend on lack of effective warriors at the time, however this will also include on-sight training instead of the effective training at the bases. The Nine Laws *'The I Law' - This law was made for minor thievery, breaking and entry, trespassing, public intoxication and destruction of property. Those found guilty of those crimes are subject to paying a fine, facing imprisonment in the holding cells for about a week or two and being forced to do serves for the empire such as helping with cleaning up District 459 or simply removing trash from the streets. *'The II Law' - This law was made for minor assault, Prostitution, major thievery and possession of illegal equipment and otherwise forbidden things. If they are found guilty, they will face prison time for a few months and the illegal things taken away. *'The III Law' - This is a law for some of the more serious lesser laws including Shoplifting, Gambling, Possessing Stolen property, Arson and Extortion. Those found guilty of this crime are subject for a few days within a holding cells if it keeps up evolves to being treated as Law V. *'The IV Law' - Vandalism, False imprisonment by a official, Possession of Harmful Drugs and those convicted of this are subject to minor imprisonment for a month or two or paying a medium size fine. If the person is found guilty again for a crime from this law they are treated like they have done a crime for law VI. *'The V Law' - For the middle point there are laws such as Manslaughter, Mayhem, Stealing Harmful Drugs, Offences against other people's religion and Alienation of affections. If found guilty of this law people are subject to being imprisoned for a few months, banishment or the empire can take your possessions or having to pay a large fine. *'The VI Law' - Murdering a civilian, Kidnapping people, Giving harmful drugs to kids, Fraud, Blackmailing and cheating during events such as combat, sports or etc. The punishment for this crime is paying a much larger fine, the empire can take your possessions or possible prison a few month in prison *'The VII Law' - This is a third most brutal law being made for those who kills a guardsman, Disrespecting the Emperor's statues, Murder of children, Forgery and People found guilty of this law depending on how bad it is, prison time for a few years, losing a (minor) like 3 fingers, Subject to Death-matches and possible death sentence. *'The VIII Law' - This is the second most extreme law, this is for sexual assault, Assault upon children, murdering a higher-up officer, corporate espionage and stealing from the empire's funds. This can be subject to multiple punishments including a public executions, Subject to Death matches, extremely long period in prison or losing one of there (major) limbs such as a arm or a leg. *'The IX Law' - Anyone whom is a threat to the empire within it's borders, Attempt of Assassination on the Emperor or found guilty of treachery is to be handled with the most extreme punishments imaginable. Either execution-based punishments or life sentence in prison. City Gallery 21319.jpg|The Main Library of the Castle of Menargothr ACL_florence_view.png|An Local City Block of Menargothr within Middle District ACR_MP_SC_30_DLC2_Siena-50p.jpg|The Festival Area in the Middle District CastlePicture.jpg|Castle Tower View of Zirang Castle 2956-old-castle-ruins-1920x1080-fantasy-wallpaper_zpsce8b692e.jpg|Some Ruins leading into the Under City jetsam_city_II_by_henryz.jpg|Blue Districts Inner Shopping District Area plague_doctor_by_buechnerstod-d3l1tmg.jpg|Image of One of the Many Doctors in Menargothr Trivia *Some of the Doctors of Menargothr are a reference to the Plague Doctor (Italian: medico della peste, Dutch: pestmeester, Spanish: médico de la peste negra, German: Pestarzt) they were a special medical physician who try to treat the plague while trying not to get infected by it using the bird-shaped masks. However they have a bad reputation since they themselves were unable to stop the plague or merely mistakenly slowly kill the victims of the plague through various amounts of drugs and other "Questionable" of curing it. Category:Location Category:Menargothr Empire Category:Human Kingdom Category:Neutral